


A New Legend Is Born

by Madcinder



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Heroes & Heroines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: An alien creature from another world comes to Earth to bestow unimaginable powers upon seven unsuspecting young student heroes. For what purpose? The oncoming onslaught of outright evil, of course!Tag updates pending.





	1. Prologue: Diancie

The sky split that day.

A miracle meteor shower cut through the atmosphere. Thousands of small meteors peppered the Replica City-District. The damage was ultimately not all that much, and the loss was almost without consequence, but those meteors would change the future of the world. After the shower had finished, another larger meteor roared over the school. The students of U.A. High rushed to the windows to look out over the Replica City-District and watch the final meteor land.

"Stay here!"

Several teachers rushed off to investigate, hoping that this wasn't an attack, but even more so hoping it wasn't a diversion. They approached the largest crater, the heroic All Might in the lead. Then, as they looked down at the crashed meteor, they saw it. The creature rose up out of the crater, its red eyes glowing through the cloud of smoke. As the dust settled and the air cleared, its form became more visible. A petite, feminine body wearing a small white dress. It was adorned with light pink gems that sparkled even in the smokey clouds. Instead of standing on legs, it seemed to float above the ground, seated on a bulky chunk of stone. It smiled at the assembled heroes, letting out a happy-sounding trill. The sight of it and the sound it made gave them all the sense that it meant no harm to anyone.

The smaller meteors floated out of their tiny craters and coalesced around it, hundreds of them swirling around in brightly colored rings. The rainbow of meteors, all of them brightly-shining gems, started to merge. Each ring condensed until all that remained was one single gem of each color. The slowed until they were all floating static in the air around the creature. It stared at the heroes with its ruby red eyes.

A beautiful voice rang through their minds. " _With these gems, I shall bestow upon seven heroes the power to safeguard your world from the coming destruction._ "


	2. The Three Virtues

The brilliant light of the being that called itself Diancie filled the room. Its presence in a room full of successful and well-known heroes was only rivaled by that of All Might, a fact which most of the rest either ignored or tried to pretend to ignore as they sat in the teacher's lounge. There were the few exceptions, like the principal of U.A. High, who seemed entirely taken with inspecting the creature's appearance, and All Might himself, who was mostly just impressed.

Namely, it was Snipe and Midnight who were most curious about Diancie's intentions. The former had yet to comment, but the latter had noticed the shining angel-like creature was somewhat adverse to her presence. She had to wonder what kind of being professing to bring salvation for their planet would show immediate distaste for a hero. She had wondered so aloud, and Eraserhead had explained as succinctly as possible, much to her chagrin.

"Probably because you're a pervert."

There was no arguing the point.

Leaning back against the wall, Eraserhead continued on to speak to the principal, hoping to get him to stop inspecting the alien creature and start questioning it. "We should really know what we're dealing with here, and we're not going to get very far just looking at it."

The principal stopped and hopped up onto the chair at the head of the room. "Right you are. The five of us will investigate while the rest of the teachers see to our students."

Diancie folded its tiny hands in front of it. " _Anything you wish to know. I will tell you all I can of my mission and the power I carry._ "

All Might was the first to ask a question, and it was the one that was crawling at the back of all their minds. "You mentioned coming destruction. To what are you referring?"

" _As good a place to start as any._ " Diancie turned to him. " _There is evil in the universe. Evil that spreads through the stars like a plague, consuming every world it comes across. I have, for many centuries, been only moments ahead of them. Days at the most. Every race, every civilization, and every hero I have raised to defend them has fallen. They poison minds, warp bodies, and leave nothing but shadow in their wake._ "

"Extraterrestrials?" Snipe idly held up his hand. "You're telling us this evil comes from another planet? Are we even in the same league as them?"

All Might laughed. "Would it matter? Even if they are beings who could snuff out our planet in a mere thought, it is our duty as heroes to protect the innocent!"

Diancie smiled. " _Admirable as it may be, their power comes from their numbers in part. Individually, I'm sure you could defeat them, but they will not always offer such an opportunity. They can and will attack in swarms of thousands, if not millions, and use your own people against you._ "

Midnight frowned, mulling it all over in her head. "But if that's the case... what kind of power is it that you have that can beat them?"

Diancie slowly turned to face her, the glowing gems swiveling through the air to go with it. " _The power I have to offer is not my own, but a power belonging to the heroes of the world from which this evil comes. The only power capable of truly defeating them for good. Seven heroes, wielding the powers of the elements, can destroy the shadows._ " The gems spun around it briefly, making one full revolution. " _But these gems will only connect with heroes who possess the traits required to be this special kind of hero._ "

Shaking his head, Eraserhead pushed off of the wall. He stepped around the table Midnight and Snipe were seated at and approached Diancie. "If they can only be defeated by the power of the heroes from their world, then why weren't they?"

Diancie smiled up at him. It stopped once it realized how apathetic towards it he was. " _Are you familiar with the Three Virtues?_ "

All Might answered readily. "Truth! Justice! And-"

"Seduction."

"Euh..." All Might's smile wavered, and he gave Midnight a confused look. "That's not quite what I was going to say."

" _The Three Virtues are Unity, Duty, and Destiny._ "

"Interesting." The principal looked to All Might. "Destiny as a virtue? I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

" _It is very far from a simple concept to explain. Every soul that exists has an obligation to the three virtues, but few embody all three. Unity, in part, is joining together for the common good and shunning divisiveness. Duty is what we must do in any given time, the right choice. Destiny, likewise, is the making the most out of your existence. It is the greatest possible outcome for your life, and it is part of your duty to achieve it._ " It floated away from Eraserhead, then turned back to face him. " _To answer your question, these greatest of heroes failed so many eons ago due to an inability to embody the Three Virtues._ "

Snipe cut in. "So those are the virtues the gems will connect to, then."

" _No. Each gem searches out a different trait._ " It held out its hand and one of the gems stopped and floated above the tiny outstretched palm. The gem was a deep purple. " _This one, for instance, is drawn to a strong sense of duty. Not the same as the virtue, Duty, but a part of it for sure. The others connect to traits such as willingness, serenity, loyalty, and joy._ "

"Those are traits you'll find common here at U.A. High. This is where we train young students to be heroes, after all." All Might let out a mighty laugh.

Eraserhead deadpanned over the laugh. "A cosmic evil that has destroyed countless worlds is days away and you want to put the responsibility of stopping it on the shoulders of children? Tell me you're not that stupid."

"Er..." All Might idly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I... suppose you have a point. Man, you sure have a way of forcing us to be certain there isn't any vital information we're missing."

"I would just rather know what we're getting into. I don't want to find myself fighting something I haven't been informed about." Eraserhead just stared blankly at Diancie. "You need to tell us what we'll be facing. Then you can explain to us why it is our students who are supposed to get these powers."

Diancie nodded, allowing the purple gem to rejoin the others in slowly rotating around its body. " _This enemy can manifest so many myriads of evil creatures, I can only give examples that in all likelihood may never appear during their invasion of your world. As for the children, with age comes an inability to accept new realities. None of you would be able to properly make use of the new powers. Young souls are full of potential. Older souls have already replaced that potential with experience._ "

Midnight grumbled. "I'm not that old."

Ignoring her, Diancie continued. " _It is not in my power to decide, though. The gems will choose who they will. I can prevent them from connecting physically, but with the darkness so close behind that would be unwise. I cannot force it to choose someone else._ "

Eraserhead let out a bored sigh. "Fine then. So why is that one leaving?" He pointed to the door where the orange gem was floating out into the hallway. Once it was out of the room, it quickly flew away.

" _It must have already connected with someone! We must catch up to it to prevent a physical connection! If the student is not yet ready, they could lose control of its power!_ " Diancie sped after it. All Might and Eraserhead ran after them, with Midnight trailing behind.

"This feels like exactly what I meant by 'things I haven't been informed about'! What do you mean 'they'll lose control'?" Eraserhead shouted after Diancie as they ran, chasing the gem through the halls like it knew where it was going.

The gem stopped briefly in front of Class 1-A, then smashed its way through the door. All Might grabbed the door and ripped it open, letting the others in ahead of him. The students had clearly noticed. Many of them were standing around, gazing at the strange crystalline object that had intruded their classroom. It was floating calmly now, spinning slowly in the air, right over Kirishima's desk.

The boy looked up at his teachers. "Hey, uh... what's this?"


End file.
